


本命巧克力大作战！

by Violasisi



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-01-31 21:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18600064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violasisi/pseuds/Violasisi
Summary: 狛日性转，日向是先天的女孩子本篇ED 未来机关狛枝和日向在情人节笨拙的告白的故事是甜甜的小甜饼





	本命巧克力大作战！

我叫日向创，目前在未来机关就职，是随处可见的平凡白领，没有任何特别的地方，如果硬要说和别人有什么不同的的话，就是在于自己的经历了吧。曾经一度坠入绝望，又卷入过自相残杀事件，同伴们不断死去，在好友的鼓励和大家齐心协力的奋斗下，终于打败了黑幕。并经过努力唤醒了全部的同学。好友七海的程序也已经复原。全员经过未来机关的检测全部脱离了绝望。现在在未来机关就职。  
普通的平凡的毫无才能的我，也能够挺起胸膛开创未来这件事，是被她们所教会的。我也因此真正的接受了自己，和同学一起加入了未来机关，共同为对抗绝望而战斗。  
然而，就算是这样的我，对于现在这个场面，也感到无法应对了。

“………………”  
“………………”  
“……………唔。”  
“…………呼……”  
“千秋酱不要睡啦”  
“现在可是日向审问大会哟！”  
“审问什么的，也有点太过了吧……”  
“为了让日向从执迷不悟中醒来，这样做是必要的呢。”  
“我赞同那点！”  
被女生们团团围住，坐在中间的日向，心虚的悄悄歪头看向周围的争论不休的女生们，沉痛的闭上了眼睛。

向大家告白了恋爱的心情后，自己就被当成犯人来审问了呢。  
虽然早就做好了心理准备，会被一两个同学问话之类的。  
但是日向没想到的是，自己坦白的心情会招致女生全员的一致审问。  
嘛，也是呢，毕竟心仪的对象是那个狛枝。  
被围攻问话也是再正常不过的事情了吧。  
日向在内心悲痛的想。

 

情人节前夕，77期的女生们聚在一起，准备制做巧克力，在情人节当天送给77期的男子组。男生们则会在白色情人节给女生回礼。听小泉说，这次女子会起源是因为边谷山被九头龙拜托，问情人节能不能收到女生们的巧克力，因为男生中有想要巧克力想要到扒着九头龙的大腿哭泣着求他拜托边古山给女生们传话的人在，被缠得没办法，九头龙只好拜托边谷山转达。如果能够收到，作为感谢，白色情人节男生这边也会有回礼。小泉在征集了女生们的意见获得全票通过后，举行了这次的女子会。

情人节巧克力啊。  
虽然到时候是以大家的名义送出去，如果自己的巧克力能够被那个人品尝到，就再开心不过了。  
日向怀着些微激动的心情，用心的制作着巧克力。

 

 

结果就成了这个样子。  
日向想到这里，不禁眼含着泪微微啜泣。

 

自己恋爱的心情也想要得到大家的祝福嘛。  
可是大家并没有错。  
不说连自己都有所怀疑。

女子会上，大家讨论的正热烈，日向在犹豫着如何把自己的心情告诉大家的时候，话题正好进展到了本命巧克力上，在举手投票问有没有人想要制作本命巧克力的时候，日向抓住机会举起了手。女生们对日向想要制作本命巧克力感到惊讶，话题迅速的转到了日向身上。

 

“诶——创酱想要制作本命巧克力吗？呀呼——对方是哪位lucky boy呢~！让唯吹猜猜看——”  
“哇，黏黏糊糊的日向姐——”  
“这就是传说中的Japanese女子会的最高潮吗！讨论有没有喜欢的人！亲手将巧克力递出去！结果在白色情人节由于误会和对方从此分离，十年后的情人节在某个街角意外的重逢————”  
“啊呜啊呜啊呜啊呜。”  
“终里，留下一点巧克力哦。”  
“日向桑喜欢的人吗……有点好奇呢……”

看着热烈讨论的大家，日向深呼吸，做好了准备，稍微底气不足的鼓足了勇气，握紧双拳，用不大但清晰地声音说出了答案。  
“是狛枝。”

原本嘈杂的室内瞬间安静下来，大家的目光刷的一下朝日向集中过来，日向看着大家的反应有些微微发蒙，耳中只能听见机器运作的嗡嗡声，屋子一片寂静。  
日向心中暗觉不妙，慌忙的想找理由辩解，却猝不及防的被小泉突然地提问。  
“日向，你说的是那个狛枝吗？”  
“啊、嗯……”  
“那个以火焰为背景狂笑着发出要炸到整个岛的宣言的狛枝？？？”  
“……嗯。”  
“那个脑子奇怪的到就算被人杀死也毫不介意的希望厨？？？”  
“呜嗯……”

“…………………………”  
“日向，我们需要谈一谈呢。”随着面无表情的小泉的宣告，女生们放下手里的工作，默默地把日向围起来。被围在女生中间的日向不安的坐下，双手并拢在膝盖上，看着的大家如同审判重刑犯的法官一样的面无表情的脸，日向的直觉告诉自己，如果这场裁判如果回答不好，恋情可能真的前途渺茫了。

 

恋爱裁判，开庭！

 

“日向，是那个狛枝哦？”  
“我知道。”  
“从什么时候开始喜欢上的？”  
“大约是在和那家伙成为朋友以后。”  
“因为什么？”  
“不知道。”  
“脸吗？还是身材？声音？难道是因为性格吗？？？？”  
“脸……虽然不甘心但那家伙的确实是个美型……也是长身，声音还好听，性格……”  
“有告白吗？”  
“想趁着这次情人节告白。”  
“万一被拒绝呢？”  
“那就再努力看看。”  
“日向、你没有发烧吧。”  
“开始也以为是但后来测量的体温正常。”  
“审问形式的女子会也是日本的特色之一吗？”  
“不是的索尼娅……”  
“恋情就算成功了可能也会很艰辛哦？”  
“会努力去创造未来的！”  
“那家伙可不是一般定义上糟糕的存在哟。”  
“没错。”  
“日向桑……加油呀！”  
“嗯……嗯？！”  
在重重诘问中忽然听见正面鼓励自己的恋情的话语，日向怀着惊讶和欣喜抬头望去，发现电脑中的七海双手握拳放在胸前，身体前倾，眼睛闪闪发光的看向自己，比平时更加兴奋。  
“虽然难度很高，但不去做怎么能知道呢！这可是难度最高也是最棒的恋爱游戏呢！对胖次达人日向君来说一定能够攻下呢！”  
“胖、胖次猎人？”  
“日向，对方虽然是那个狛枝，但你也不是因为被骗才喜欢他的吧？从你刚才的回答中我也听出来了。既然这样，我也会为了你的恋情加油的。”  
“小泉……”  
“不是不错吗，那家伙看起来吃的也不多，结婚后也不会和你抢吃的。”  
“终里……”  
“虽然对方是个很危险的存在，但是既然选择了道路就不后悔的前进，我欣赏这种态度。加油啊，日向。”  
“边谷山！”  
“啊啊~想到姐姐要给别人真是不开心呢~更何况是那个狛枝哥呢，日向姐真是恶趣味呢~”  
“西园寺！”  
“创酱加油哦~唯吹因为创酱的恋情而产生灵感了哟！到时候作出曲子会作为新婚礼物在婚礼现场唱给创酱和凪斗酱听的！”  
“澪田！”  
“日、日向桑，那个……恋情请加油！”  
“罪木……”  
“好的！既然大家都赞同了日向，那么我们也加油帮助日向实现恋情吧！”  
“好！！！”  
“大家——！”

 

恋爱裁判，闭庭。

 

至此，恋情获得女生全员认可的日向，像是结束了一场紧张的辩论一般的，心情彻底的放松了下来。七海微笑着，像是想让日向安心般的说道。  
“没关系哟，虽然狛枝君的想法很难揣摩……但如果是日向桑的话没问题的哟？我想。”  
“那么再召开一次女子会，帮日向制作本命巧克力吧？”  
“顺便再为日向情人节向狛枝告白制定作战计划！！！”  
“好的！！”  
“那就确认一下分工吧。”  
“我去调查狛枝同本部门女性的关系。”  
“我、去调查狛枝桑的喜好。”  
“我去调查狛枝的战斗能力。”  
“嗯？”  
“我……我去调查狛枝桑的身体能力……”  
“嗯？？？”  
“对了！给这次作战起个名字吧！”  
“就叫‘本命巧克力大作战’！怎么样！”  
“好——！”

看着确定了目标敲定了名字开始明确各种奇怪的任务分工的大家，日向有些欣喜的困惑着。

 

 

“喂，听够了吗，该回去了吧？”对于被左右田拽过来，在二十代仍要像高中生一样守在门边偷听女生们的悄悄话这种行为，九头龙有些不耐烦，催促般对趴在料理室门前的从门缝中偷看女生们在干什么的左右田说道。  
“别催啊，再等等，只能看见一群人围住了什么……还有欢呼声……散开了散开了，诶，日向也来了。”左右田发现了女生们的新动静，悄声说道。  
“诶？日向桑？”听到意料之外的名字，狛枝有些惊讶，也把身子朝门缝探过去。  
“怎么，你也好奇吗。”九头龙看着之前听到了自己和左右田的谈话而主动提议跟来的狛枝，半月眼无奈道。  
“啊哈哈，怎么会！只是对于冒着被发现就会被痛打的风险在门缝中目睹超高校级的女生们能产生什么希望充满了期待呢！不如说被发现更好呢！在被发现后被女生们痛打并当成可疑人物的不幸之后又会有什么幸运呢！真是令人兴奋不已呢！”狛枝有些恍惚的说。  
“嘘——会被发现的，哇，女生们似乎达成了不得了的宣言，整个屋子的气势都熊熊燃烧起来了…”左右田感叹。  
“啊哈哈，会不会是偷偷在巧克力里面放了什么东西之类的？”狛枝笑道。  
“别胡说，索尼娅桑才不是那样的人，啊——如果能吃到索尼娅桑亲手做的巧克力就好了——索尼娅桑做的是哪一块呢，好期待啊。”左右田的眼睛闪闪发光。  
“没可能吧，原料是拜托的花村，女生们都是各有分工的，到时候集体出炉，不会个人的分别吧。毕竟是义理巧克力。”九头龙在一旁抱臂说。  
“哈哈哈，义理巧克力终究还是和本命巧克力有区别呢。”狛枝应和道。  
“哇，女生们来了，快点逃。”左右田的声音忽然紧张，推着另外两人准备逃跑。“快点！隔壁的男厕所！”  
“要不要问卷调查一下狛枝喜欢的口味？”女生们推开门，边走边说。  
“情人节那天也要化妆呢。”  
“交给我吧！”  
“话说回来，内衣是不是也要换上呢？比如说如果那天能够告白成功的话，说不定能够做足全套呢！从里到外！”  
“什、什么做足全套啊！”  
“诶？不好吗，大家都已经是成年人了，该做的事情不是应该做完吗？”  
“这样的进展也太快了吧！”  
“没事没事~”  
…………………………

 

 

聊天的声音渐渐消失。三人从男厕所里出来后，回忆着刚才听到的女生们谈话的内容，不约而同的想要和身边的男生谈论刚才听到的令人震惊的消息。

“我没听错的话……日向那家伙……要对谁告白吗。”左右田先开口问道。

“嘛，也是很正常的事。那家伙最近很受组里男生的欢迎啊，要告白的话，估计也在关系好的那群人里面的选吧。”九头龙补充道。  
“不会是对苗木或者那边的十神吧，日向那家伙和苗木关系那么好，十神又有钱又帅，女生都会喜欢那样的吧。呜哇，我的灵魂之友终于也要恋爱了……”  
“话说回来，对象是谁啊，之前完全看不出苗头。喂狛枝，你怎么从刚才开始就不说话？”感觉两人讨论不出什么结果，九头龙把话题抛给了狛枝。狛枝并没有接话，九头龙不耐烦地回头望去，发现狛枝死死地盯着女生们消失的方向，脸上露出了九头龙从来没有见过的神情。似乎沉浸在某种情绪中，没有听到自己的问话。和想象的不同，狛枝并没有说出嘲讽日向是预备学科或者是不自量力的话，反而是怔怔的朝着前方，表情里有种淡淡的失落与……慌张？  
九头龙被自己得出的结论惊讶到了。  
一个一贯看起来游刃有余智计百出的狛枝，竟然会露出这种神情？！  
“喂、狛枝？”左右田又叫了一遍狛枝的名字，却发现狛枝微微的叹了一口气之后，垂着头的走掉了。  
“怎么了，那家伙。”九头龙问。  
“不知道……”左右田不明所以的回答道。  
“话说回来，你知道日向告白的对象是谁吗？”左右田问道。  
“嘛……”九头龙思考着狛枝刚才的反应，漫不经心的回应道。

 

 

 

 

——————————————————————————————————  
【情人节当日】

 

 

 

“唔……”  
情人节当天，日向握着手上的巧克力，趁午休走到狛枝的办公桌前，前几天不知道为什么狛枝总是莫名其妙的出现在自己的部门，因此瞒过他和大家准备巧克力以及商议对策都很麻烦，因此“本命巧克力大作战”并没有举办，自己请教了小泉等人后，试着用从超市买来的材料做了成了巧克力。  
情人节当天尝试着画了淡淡的妆，却感觉和平时的自己没有什么区别。出门前把做好的巧克力装在了包里，准备在下班后把狛枝单独叫出去把巧克力给他并且告白。

结果刚来到办公位，就发现自己的桌子上放着一个包装精美的硕大的盒子，上面贴着心形的标签。  
“给日向。”  
由于日向来的早，部门并没有别人。看到盒子并没有被别人看到，日向送了一口气。日向拿起了标签，想要看看有没有留言的署名，发现背面还有字。  
“看到字条记得拿着盒子去三楼的女士盥洗室哦。”  
“日向桑，加油呀！”  
落款是‘77期全体女生’。  
三楼的女士化妆间？  
三楼的部门的人员构成是男多女少，所以三楼的女士化妆间的常年空着。日向带着好奇心，抱着盒子，向着三楼的女士化妆间走去。

 

日向走到女士化妆间的门口，刚刚开门，却发现化妆间中的人比平常意外的多，还没来得及看清，就被人叫了名字。  
“日向桑！”  
“日向，来的正好。”  
77期女生们看到日向到来，忽然围了上来。

“日向桑化妆了呢。”  
“化妆太薄了，唯吹酱，化妆就拜托你了。”  
“日向姐带巧克力了吗，没有带的话人家这里有从花村歌那里不小心拿来的催情巧克力哦，给日向姐也可以，不过日向姐要成为人家的奴隶呢~”  
“呜哇，等等、是怎么回事！”  
日向没有反应过来，就被女生们簇拥到了化妆台前。被按在椅子上坐了下来，澪田手里拿着各种各样似乎是化妆用具的奇怪的工具。  
“那就按照之前商定好的！给创酱化妆吧！没问题！唯吹经验丰富！化妆工具都是自己特制的呢！保证凪斗酱再也忘不了情人节的创酱~！”  
“等等——唔——”日向还没来得及说明，就被糊上了面膜。

“日向，在澪田化妆的期间，先让我们告诉你情况吧。”  
“经过调查，狛枝的身体没问题，战力是头脑派，喜欢漂亮的东西，讨厌吵闹的地方。女性关系虽然看表面棘手，但如果是日向的话就没问题。”  
“是我就没问题？”  
“创酱不要说话哦~”  
“嗯……”  
“从结论来讲，日向，你想怎么表白都可以。有什么想问的吗？”  
“没、有……”  
“创酱！妆画好了哟！来看看吧~”  
随着澪田的话音落下，日向看着镜子中的自己，虽然说不上哪里有变化，却比平时好看了许多。  
“哇——”  
“好可爱！”  
“日向桑看这里——”  
“嗯？”日向转头，被小泉拍了照。  
“那时间不早了，去上班吧。”  
“加油哦~日向~”  
看着如潮水般退去的女生们，日向呆坐在原地，静静的思考到了上班之前。

 

 

—————————————————————————————  
既然什么告白方法都可以，那就悄悄地行动吧。  
午休时间，日向走进狛枝的部门，这么想着。  
日向想要写个纸条把巧克力放在桌子上，却发现狛枝的办公桌上早就放满了各种各样豪华的巧克力，虽然事先被大家打气，但在现实面前，日向仍然犹豫了。  
最下面的系着粉色丝带的心型巧克力是隔壁部门的部门之花送的，今天上午在走廊上看见她拿着这种包装的巧克力走过。旁边的黄色带花朵缎带的巧克力是自己部门的可爱型的新人后辈准备的。最顶端插着红色玫瑰花的巧克力则是隔壁部门的……嗯，男性前辈？  
看着巧克力一个个计数着来历，到了后来，不甘和犹豫的心情被压下去，不知为何，日向的内心渐渐冒出了无名火。  
这家伙！！！出了程序之后又在顶着纯良脸骗人了吗！  
想起了自己在第一次学级裁判之前和狛枝的交往以及在学裁上狛枝的豹变给自己带来的精神上的伤害，被跟踪，被嘲笑为预备学科，被迫听着莫名其妙的令人不爽到想揍他的歪理希望论，被这家伙用谎言和计谋骗的在岛上来回找莫须有的炸弹，被迫调查这家伙的死因和设下的谜题，历数着种种过去种种因狛枝而历尽的苦头，日向内心的无名火越烧越烈。  
不能允许！！！自己曾经受骗过又喜欢上这家伙是自己脑子有问题也好，品味奇特也罢，被说是斯德哥尔摩综合征也无所谓，喜欢上这种家伙自己认栽了。但是！！！对于不知道真相而有可能再次受骗坠入陷阱的无辜的少女们！！！这绝对不可以！  
决定了，狛枝，巧克力什么的无所谓。今天绝对会把你的真实面貌在大家面前揪出来。比起自己的心情的传达，防止无辜的少女们走入歧途才是更重要的事情。牺牲者的人数不能够再增加了。  
但是这家伙自从出了程序后变得莫名乖巧，除了对自己是预备学科预备学科的嫌弃态度，对超高校级的大家也恢复了尊敬，对他自己更是过分的自贬的谦卑。像程序中一样过分的事情也再也没有做过，从良了吗，这家伙。程序中自相残杀时的影像因为强制关机的原因没有留存下来，狛枝的所作所为也只有原77期和观看了录像的78期生们知道。如果仅仅是说那家伙的不是也不会有人相信，说不定还会被当成因为想要排除竞争者而不被信服。但如果彻底暴露本性，又会被未来机关当成有绝望复苏的可能性而被提防，只要控制在这个幅度以内，让大家知道狛枝的本性就没有问题了吧。  
虽说如此，对于聪明善于智谋的狛枝而言，性格直接的自己并不是对手。唯一有优势的是在程序中对于狛枝毫无保留个性的表现的了解。为了让狛枝显露出真实的性格，日向想了想，这家伙在程序内的豹变，基本都和希望以及才能有关。第一次学裁为了希望而想要引起自相残杀事件，在探索惊奇屋的时候得知了自己是预备学科和大家是绝望之后彻底的展露了狂气。  
这么说，在现在，狛枝对身为预备学科的自己还有嫌弃，但是两人平时工作交际不多，并不会被大家看见。而且平时的嫌弃也止于见面时。  
如果再能激起像是程序中那样极端的态度，并且在大家的面前暴露出来，那样的话，应该会有很多人幻灭了。  
要怎么办呢。  
日向思考着，忽然想出来了主意。  
只要在大庭广众之下对狛枝死缠烂打的告白就好了。  
虽然自己喜欢狛枝，原本为了让狛枝更好的接受预备学科的自己，和77期的大家基于对狛枝的了解定下了种种方案，但如果抛下这些方案。直接对狛枝进行告白的话，本来对关系有着明晰的界限，崇拜才能、厌弃预备学科的狛枝，肯定会对要求越过了狛枝内心关系的界限的自己说出更加过分的话，露出更加负面的嫌恶的态度，到时候，大家看到了狛枝这样的一面的话，应该会重新考虑了吧。虽然这样会造成狛枝对自己更加拒绝，但是对原本就习惯了狛枝恶劣态度的的日向而言，仅仅一次的告白被拒，并不是什么灰心的事情，在知道了狛枝的本性后，仍察觉到喜欢狛枝的心情的那刻起，获得了朋友们支持的现在，日向才决定更不能放弃自己的心意。而对其他喜欢狛枝的女生们，在她们得知了狛枝的真实面目后是否还保持喜欢的心情是女生们自己的选择，但是，在不知道狛枝的全貌而喜欢着，让女生们的心情受到欺骗什么的，那是绝对不行的。  
日向打定主意后，准备转身，却意外地碰见了狛枝。  
“日向桑？”在自己的部门看到日向，狛枝似乎很是意外。“怎么到这里来了？”  
“是来找左右田的，结果他不在。狛枝，能让一下吗。”日向下意识的把巧克力藏进了外套的兜里，既然不打算在这里告白，让狛枝看到巧克力也不是好的选择。  
“……日向桑，口袋里是巧克力吗？为什么来找左右田会拿着巧克力？”狛枝看到了日向手收进口袋的动作，瞥到了口袋中还未收进去的包装，眼神认真的问道。  
“啊啊，刚刚在走廊上从后辈那里收到的。很可爱吧。”听到被问到关键的问题，日向暗暗佩服狛枝的眼光，忽然手在口袋中摸到了之前在走廊上碰到的后辈给的巧克力，于是把自己的巧克力往口袋深处压下去，拿出了后辈给的巧克力给狛枝看。但狛枝只是像是看着什么虫子一般的瞥了一眼后辈的巧克力，仍然盯着日向的口袋，微微皱眉，语气中透漏着些微的焦躁和不耐。  
“日向君，你口袋里的巧克力，还有一块是你自己做的吧？和今天早上给大家的巧克力的包装明显不一样呢，呐，那一块是给谁的？”狛枝进一步问道。  
这家伙……真麻烦！什么时候看见的！如果在这里被知道计划就会被打乱了，日向刚刚想强硬的结束话题，忽然想到在这里惹怒狛枝然后走掉，再在会议上找狛枝告白，可能狛枝的本性会体现的更明显。干脆连后辈的巧克力也一起收起来，用挑衅般的口吻说道。  
“呐，狛枝，我的巧克力送给谁你也没必要知道吧？”  
“哈？预备学科连好好的回答别人的问题都不会吗？”听到挑事般的回答，狛枝明显不悦的皱起眉头，语气也变得更有起伏。  
“……总之现在和你没关系，比起我的，你桌子上有更多的巧克力，关心一下那些怎么样？”虽然说是做好了心理准备，但是听到了狛枝的贬低的语气，心头还是一阵难过。日向无意识的攥紧了手中的巧克力，低头棒读一般说着台词。  
“哇，什么时候变得那么多？”狛枝越过日向看到自己办公位上堆积如山的巧克力，惊讶道。  
“那就这样了，我还要准备下午的会议，待会见了狛枝。”日向趁着狛枝愣神的时候转身侧过他，向门口走去，手臂却被拉住了，回头看，狛枝的焦躁似乎有加重了一层，握住自己手臂的力道也是意外的重。  
“那个巧克力是给谁的。”狛枝执着的缠问着。  
啊……说起来这家伙就是如果不能得到满意的回答就会一直纠缠不休的性格呢……日向回想起了程序里的记忆。虽然很想趁机送给狛枝，但偶然回头看见了狛枝桌子上成山的巧克力，又一阵无名火起，生气的想要甩开狛枝拽住自己的手。  
“和你没关系吧！放开我！”日向生气地喊着。  
“怎么，不会是要送给左右田君吧？还是说日向桑想要送给别的人呢？真是没有自知之明呢，预备学科想要送给未来机关充满希望的大家，这种行为也能是徒劳呢。”狛枝仍然不放手，嘲笑般的说出了嘲讽日向的话。  
“……开。”日向低下头，悄声的说道。  
“嗯？”狛枝听不清。  
“放开！我想送给谁是我的自由吧！成不成功也是我自己的事情！不需要你的关心！”对于狛枝的暴言再也忍不住的日向一把甩开了狛枝的手，忍住哭腔大声的喊出后逃掉了。  
“……”在日向走后，狛枝没有回到自己的办公位，而是站在站在原地抱着手臂若有所思的看着日向逃走的方向。

 

真是逊毙了，自己。  
日向洗过脸，看着镜子中眼眶微红的自己，自嘲般的挤出了一个无奈的笑容。  
还说是要为了大家准备当着大家的面在狛枝面前告白并揭露他的真面目，没想到真的被过分对待还是忍不住情绪会哭出来。  
就算已经知道狛枝的性格，就算在程序里早就遭受过比这更过分的对待，但是被喜欢的人诘问厌恶，果然是令人伤心的事啊。  
但是想到大家，不能不打起精神振作接受狛枝的嫌恶而暴露他的真实性格啊，毕竟能够这么做的，除了自己之外没有别人了不是吗。  
振作啊日向创，在意识到自己喜欢的对象是那个狛枝开始，就不应该期待对方有什么温柔的行为不是吗。日向对着镜子拍了拍自己的脸，做了一个加油的手势，释然的笑了。随后像是注意到什么一样的对着镜子端详起了自己的相貌和身材。  
普通的不能说是美人也不能说是丑女的脸，因为圆眼睛而略显稚气的外貌，普通的五官，毫无特色的黑色短发，不算白皙的普通的东亚人的肌肤，不像是索尼娅那样像是新雪一样闪闪发光。眼睛也是普通的棕褐色，不像是七海一样可爱的粉色。因为今天是情人节而特意变换的妆容可以称得上是可爱，但平时不习惯化妆的自己映在狛枝目中的脸，和可爱以及美丽都毫不沾边吧？因为胸围的数值而紧绷的衬衫倒是时不时会引起大家的目光，胸部的绝好的触感也曾经被关系好的女生们厚爱，日向往后退了几步，看着镜子中展现的自己身材的全貌，不能够算是肥胖但也不能说是纤细。总的来讲，全体的感觉都是放在人群中认不出来的普通的平凡的人。  
只能依靠胸部来一决胜负了吗！可是狛枝也不一定喜欢巨乳，话说回来那家伙到底喜欢什么样的啊……不如说看不出那家伙会喜欢别人。说不定有一天连‘我的恋人是希望呢！’这种话都讲得出来，啊——为什么会喜欢这种家伙啊！！！日向不自觉的揉着自己的胸想着，茫然抬头看到镜子中自己的行为，不禁羞红了脸，慌忙的放开手，垂头丧气的捂住了眼睛，又鼓起了腮帮做出吹气的表情，像是在生什么气一样的，又做了几次深呼吸平复了一下心情，走出了洗手间。

 

 

冗长而无聊的会议结束后，听到散会的声音，日向猛地清醒，在诺大的会议厅中迅速的寻找着狛枝的身影。  
“日向。”小泉从后面撘住了日向的肩。  
“狛枝的话在那边哦。”顺着小泉手指的地方看过去，日向看见了望着会场像是在寻找什么的狛枝，视线对上，狛枝冲自己挥了挥手，像是要让自己等一下，日向准备顺着人流走过去在人群还没走完的会议厅向狛枝告白，却看见对面有一个女生拿着巧克力在寻找着什么，看见狛枝后眼睛一亮的朝着狛枝走过去。  
要来不及了！  
日向念头一定，挥着手大声的喊道。  
“狛枝————”  
正在朝这边走过来的狛枝因为日向突然地叫喊而惊讶的抬头，正在朝出口缓慢走去的人群的视线也朝自己集中而来，日向顾不得那么多了，护着口袋里的巧克力翻身跳过了桌子和椅子，朝着狛枝的方向奔去。短距离的冲刺后，奔跑到狛枝的面前，微微的平复呼吸后，深吸一口气，拿出了巧克力，闭上眼睛，把心一横，把巧克力递到了狛枝的面前，大声的说道。  
“狛枝，我喜欢你，请和我交往！！！”

 

 

大厅里寂静无声。闭着眼的日向脸已经羞的通红，凭着直觉感觉到无数的目光刺过来，眼前一片黑暗却像是站在聚光灯下明亮，本能的想要逃走，然而狛枝还没有反应。难道是因为告白太过直接而让狛枝不好意思了吗。还是说选错告白方法了吗，在大庭广众之下像是借着人群的情绪强硬的让对方答应的告白对于不喜欢被人束缚的狛枝来讲应该能够成巨大的反感了吧？又是被最讨厌的预备学科告白，应该会狠狠地拒绝吧？还说应该再主动占狛枝的便宜？握住对方的手告白？那样的话手会被直接打落吧，但是这种程度已经是日向的极限了，在那之上被狛枝讨厌什么的，就算是自己也受不的。忍受着空白的寂静的日向等待着狛枝辛辣的回绝，却觉得腰部被什么环住，颈边痒痒的，像是有发丝拂到自己的肩上，柔软的呼吸吹了过来，日向睁开了眼睛，发现自己被狛枝抱住。  
“日向桑！我也喜欢！最喜欢了哟！！！”

诶？？？  
诶？？？？  
因为剧情展开的过于剧烈，日向的大脑一片空白。只能感觉到狛枝拥抱的力道越来越重，全世界只剩下自己的心跳和被拥抱的温度。

 

 

………………………………………………  
………………………………………………  
………………………………………………  
已经被抱了三分钟了。  
自己挑衅式的告白被狛枝意外真诚的回应，日向十分开心，心脏砰砰直跳，从脸颊到耳根都是滚烫的，狛枝一直不说话抱着自己，日向把头埋在狛枝的肩上，不敢看周围的人群。然而嘈杂声没有散去，不如说越来越吵了，时不时还能听见手机相机的快门声。  
哈哈……被拍了吗……也是呢，当初选择这里作为了告白场所本来就是为了让大家看清狛枝的真面目。万万没有想到会是这种结果，估计明天未来机关全机关都会传遍吧……到时候会被女生们详细的询问感受吧，和狛枝交往这件事……  
狛枝？  
狛枝为什么还不放手？  
因为告白成功而略有宕机的大脑逐渐恢复了运转，察觉到手中的巧克力快要融化的日向推了推狛枝，悄声说道。  
“狛枝，差不多也松开手了吧。”  
“不要，在没得到日向桑的回复前我是不会松手的。”  
“回复？”稍微拉远了一点距离，日向看着狛枝的脸，疑惑的问道。  
“对啊，‘我喜欢你’，还没得到日向桑的回复吧。”狛枝看着日向的脸，满面笑容的说道。  
“是、是我先告的白吧？！你也答应了，没必要再说一遍吧！？”日向略微惊讶的看着狛枝，捉摸不透他在想什么。  
“日向桑，如果不回答的话我是不会放手的哟。”  
“你这家伙！”  
“来日向桑，说说看！我们的爱的告白！”  
“……我喜欢你”  
“什么？日向桑，声音太小了听不清呢~”  
“————！我喜欢你！可以放开了吗！！”  
“嗯，日向桑，我也喜欢你哟！最喜欢了！”  
看着一脸通红的日向，狛枝心满意足的笑着松开了环着日向的手臂，仍然拉着她的手。  
“给你，巧克力。”日向把巧克力塞到了狛枝的胸前，狛枝脸红着笑着说了一声谢谢，收下了巧克力。  
…………………………  
手，仍然没松开。  
“喂，狛枝，松手啊。”日向有些不满的说道，人群正在逐渐散去。  
“诶？为什么？”似乎是没有预料到日向的这个要求，狛枝微微歪头问道。  
“我要回去了。”  
“诶？接下来不是要一起去吃晚餐吗？”听到日向的这个回答， 狛枝十分惊讶。  
“改天吧，今天晚上还要和小泉她们去聚餐。”日向干脆的回答道。  
“………………”狛枝没有回话，也没有松手。对狛枝的饶舌有着充分了解的日向对他在这个时候的沉默有些好奇的探头望去，却被狛枝有如被遗弃的狗狗般的神情吓了一跳。  
“日向桑，不和我去吃晚餐吗。”狛枝仍然拉着日向的手，力道却比刚才弱了许多，只要稍微挣脱便能松开。  
“？为什么啊？”日向问道。  
“……已经可以算是在交往了吧，我们？”狛枝回话说。  
啊，对啊。  
告白成功的男女之间到了这一步，应该算是确立关系了吧。  
刚才光想着不要误了和小泉她们吃饭的时间这件事，一不小心忘掉刚刚和狛枝表白被他答应了。  
两个人在表白成功确立关系后，顺势一起去吃饭或者看电影，加深感情，也是很正常的事情。因此狛枝提出这点邀请是在情理之中的。  
然而自己当初根本没有想到狛枝会答应啊……  
当初在做情人节的准备的时候，完全没有料到狛枝会答应自己的告白，不如说连巧克力能否被收下都是未知数。为了避免送出的巧克力不仅没有被收下还被狛枝辛辣的嘲讽这种悲惨的独自哭泣的结局，日向和小泉等77期女子组便约好了在情人节的晚上举行女子会，根据狛枝对日向送巧克力时的反应制定下一步对策。  
然而现在，巧克力不仅成功送了出去，告白也成功了。  
自己和狛枝正式的成为了情侣。  
事情进展太快了，看着邀请自己的狛枝，内心想去，却又和小泉她们有约在先。  
怎么办啊，大家。  
日向内心默默地求救。  
“呐，日向桑。”狛枝再一次叫住了日向。  
“我会请你的，有一家餐厅，味道很正宗，位置也很好，我提前预定了那里的位置。”狛枝仍然不放弃邀请。  
“这个……狛枝……我虽然很想去……但是和小泉她们提前约好了……”日向犹豫着。  
“小泉桑那边我会解释的，拜托了、日向桑！你要在情人节抛弃自己的恋人吗！”  
唔！  
这家伙！果然很狡猾！  
虽然提前预定位置这个很可疑，等一下要问问狛枝是怎么回事。但在知道自己的性格无法放下别人不管的前提下想要通过行使恋人的权利来让自己履行义务吗！早就知道是狛枝故意这么说的，可是这样便无法放下他不管了！  
这家伙——真是！  
日向最终下定了决心。  
对不起了！大家！我是个重色轻友的混蛋！之后会好好的和大家道歉的！  
“……好吧，我去和小泉她们说一下。之后在未来机关的门口会合，门口见了，狛枝。”  
“太好了！日向桑！”  
见到自己的答应后开心的笑出来的狛枝，日向的内心也有些开心。在对方松开手后，日向走出了大门，却发现狛枝仍然跟在自己后面。  
“狛枝，你的部门是在那边吧？”察觉到了狛枝跟在自己后面，而没有往他的部门的方向走的日向，回头对狛枝说道。  
“啊哈哈，因为让日向自己去和小泉桑她们取消约定不好？也是因为我的关系，所以想着一起去说明的话，大家也不会怪日向桑的吧！”  
“没关系，我自己去和小泉她们说明就好了！你快点去收拾东西！”  
“不用害羞呢日向桑，是不知道怎么向小泉桑她们说明我们在交往的这件事吗？没关系，也交给我就好了！虽然估计这件事也已经传到她们那边就是了，啊哈哈。”  
不是不好说明和你在交往这件事啊，那关早就被我论破了笨蛋。  
是你去的话会更麻烦的啊，女生们的好奇心可比想象的重多了。  
而且这本身就是意料之外的状况啊！不如说进展太过顺利反而成了大危机了！至今为止和大家讨论的都是‘狛枝收下巧克力但是拒绝告白怎么办’、‘狛枝拒收巧克力怎么办’、‘狛枝拒收巧克力并且狠狠嘲讽了我怎么办’、‘狛枝拒收了巧克力并把巧克力扔在地上踩碎狠狠地嘲笑了我是原预备学科说感觉受到了侮辱要我土下座舔他的鞋才能原谅我怎么办’。完全没有想过狛枝会接受告白啊。不对，说起来，当时讨论的时候，七海是有提议也讨论‘狛枝收下了巧克力而且答应了告白’的这种情况的，却首先被我否决了……“那怎么可能吗！”如果能穿越回去的话，真想给那个时候爽朗的笑着的自己头上拍一下——怎么办啊——七海——救救我——和喜欢的男生初次约会到底要怎么做啊——为什么当初没有讨论约会！不如说那个时候不相信自己会和狛枝约会呢，如果狛枝没有跟过来的话还能够和女生们召开紧急的战略会议进行商议，但是在狛枝跟过来的现在完全无法和大家讨论啊！再者说自己当时告白的本意完全不是想要狛枝答应啊，为什么会答应这种乱七八糟的告白啊！狛枝！而且为什么会答应我啊！你不是最喜欢希望和才能了吗！身为预备学科的毫无才能的平凡的我你不是应该最讨厌了吗！啊——究竟是为什么啊！话说这不会是狛枝将计就计的恶作剧吧？或者是自己看到自己身为预备学科那么拼命告白的同情的交往？不会吧，看那种少见的弱气的反应不像是啊，如果连那种反应都是演技的话，真是对喜欢上这种人的自己深表同情呢……  
“日向前辈？”听有人叫自己，日向回头，发现是今天中午送给自己巧克力的后辈，表情中似乎带着难以言说的些微惊讶和犹豫。日向刚想要回话，却被狛枝向前一步挡在自己和后辈的面前。  
“呀、山下”  
“呀，是今天送给日向桑巧克力的日向桑部门的后辈山下君吗，你好，我是和日向桑同期的狛枝凪斗。现在正在和日向桑交往呢，你也听说了吧？请多指教哟。”  
“请、请多指教…”  
“日向桑给我看过你今天送给她的巧克力呢，包装很精美。在这种资源贫乏的时代作为友情巧克力真是用心了呢！”  
“啊啊……”山田君有点冷汗。  
什么啊这家伙，什么时候和山田君这么熟络，日向刚刚想要走开，却越过狛枝的看见了走廊前面小泉等一行女生。  
“小泉——”日向挥着手。  
“那个——日向前辈、”山下在犹豫着，仿佛还想着说点什么。  
“嗯？”日向回头。  
“……祝你幸福。”山下说完这句话便独自走开了。  
诶，这件事都已经传的那么广了吗。日向有些意外。来不及细想，小泉她们已经集体朝这边走来了。看着77期女子全员朝这边过来，为首的小泉和边谷山表情又十分认真严肃。日向不知为何，略微有些不安的看了看站在自己左边靠前的狛枝，从背影看不出他的表情。不安的日向又看向了朝这里走来的、因为人数众多和表情严肃而略像不良女生的大家，轻轻地从后面抓住了狛枝的衣角。  
这种心情，原来就是传说中的带男友回家见家长吗！日向又想起了向大家告知自己的对狛枝的心情时候的审问，坚定了回答大家的问题的决心。  
“狛枝、你是和日向交往了吧？”径直走过来的小泉劈头便问狛枝。  
诶？？什么、目标原来不是自己吗？日向又有些疑惑。  
话说回来，今天到底是怎么回事，为什么从对狛枝告白起，所有的事情的展开都在自己的预想外呢。  
“嗯，是哟。小泉桑和大家都知道了吗？日向桑和我还想去专门告诉大家呢。”狛枝微笑着说。  
什么啊这家伙，刚才不是你说的小泉她们可能早就知道了吗。现在用这种说法又是怎么回事啊。  
“呀吼~~~~~已经有录像传出来呢~~~真是lovelove呢~~凪斗酱和创酱~~~~”  
“哈哈哈哈，这么快吗，真是没想到呢。”狛枝笑着回话。  
狛枝这家伙，今天情绪怎么这么奇怪。日向看着和女生们聊得兴起的狛枝，内心疑惑。  
平时遇见女生都是微笑着打招呼，只有在说到希望和才能的时候才兴奋地滔滔不绝的家伙，今天怎么能和别人聊日常的话题聊得这么热烈。  
难道是因为自己的告白吗，让狛枝这么开心。  
日向这么想着，脸腾的一下红了。  
狛枝原来这么喜欢自己吗。  
明明以让他拒绝自己为目的的告白，却意外的被接受了，现在还让狛枝那么的开心。  
日向内心忽然感到一阵愧疚，打定了注意，在晚饭的时候要向狛枝坦白事实，并且道歉。  
虽然喜欢的心情是真实的，但是当时告白的动机却是不纯的，那种动机不纯的告白却让狛枝那么兴奋，这么想着，日向更加愧疚了。  
总之，先告诉小泉她们自己晚上想要和狛枝一起出去的这一事实吧。  
“那个，小泉。”日向开口。  
“等一下你要去和狛枝吃晚餐是吗。”小泉说道。  
“嗯、诶？”日向惊讶小泉是怎么知道的，心灵感应吗。  
“狛枝刚才说了吧，虽然当时你似乎在看思考着什么没有听到就是了。你去吧。”小泉爽快的说道。  
“小泉……谢谢！”看到小泉答应了，日向有些感动。  
“哈哈哈，日向桑，这下放心了吧。大家，谢谢了。”狛枝也说道。  
“对了，日向，这个给你。”小泉从边谷山手上接过一个袋子，递给了日向。  
“嗯？这是？”日向好奇的接过袋子，袋子本身是密封的，看不到里面，摸上去软软的，也不会动，大约不是动物吧？  
“听到你和狛枝交往的消息后大家齐心协力选出来的，你们经历了这么多终于在一起了，大家也都看着。作为77期女生们的祝贺，你就收下吧，日向。”小泉边说，边握住了日向的手。  
“日向，一定要幸福啊！”  
“哼，两个怪人走到一起也好，给我腻腻歪歪到死吧！”  
“好想看日向桑穿白无垢的样子啊！”  
“创酱和凪斗酱的结婚仪式上唯吹会献上lovelov的新歌的哟~”

 

“哈哈、谢谢大家。呐日向桑、再不走的话就要过了预约的餐厅的时间了，我们走吧。”  
“嗯，大家，明天见啊~”  
“明天见~”

 

 

“狛枝君，今天整个人都不一样了呢。”屏幕中的七海看着狛枝和日向走远后，歪着头思考着说。  
“笑意不断呢，好像很开心的样子。”  
“嗯……虽然平时见到他都是笑着的，今天的笑容却感觉比平时更加灿烂了。”  
“整个人都像刚洗过的反射着阳光的大厦玻璃一样闪闪发光。”  
“奇妙的贴切的比喻呢。”  
“狛枝君，在兴奋着吧。”  
“毕竟是在大庭广众之下被喜欢的人告白而且交往了。”  
“在程序中说到要成为“超高校级的希望”时都没见他这么兴奋过。”  
“爱的力量真是不可小看呢！”  
“日向桑却意外地平静呢。”  
“战略也是和说好的不一样，那么大胆的行动，难道是受了什么刺激吗？”  
“嗯……怎么样呢。”  
“好了好了，讨论到此结束，我们也就能帮日向到这一步了，接下来的就交给她们两个人了。”  
“两人的交往……会顺利吧。”  
“不如猜猜看他们会什么时候结婚吧。”

 

“……日向桑，被大家爱着呢。”走出大楼，狛枝忽然说。  
“嗯？”日向抬头，看着脚步轻快心情甚好的狛枝。  
“刚才和女生们的对话的感觉，像是亲自登门拜访什么极道头目的家里请求对方把独生爱女许配给我的，小泉桑来问我的时候真是吓了一跳。还以为不会过关。说起来，边谷山桑也在旁边，表情好严肃呢。对了，九头龙君和日向桑是结拜关系吧，不会边谷山桑是被九头龙君拜托来观察我作为日向的交往对象是不是合格的，感觉一直被用锐利的眼神盯着，一不留神就被会斩呢，哈哈哈。”  
“不会不认同吧，大家不但给予了祝福，也送了礼物了。究竟是什么呢。”日向无奈的看了一眼狛枝，又好奇的提起袋子眯起眼睛看了一会，似乎是想透过袋子看清楚里面是什么。  
“好奇的话现在打开怎么样呢？”狛枝提议。  
“…怎么，你也好奇吗？”日向偏头看向狛枝。  
“稍微有点呢，不过是大家送给日向桑的东西，日向桑决定什么时候打开就好了。”狛枝笑着回答。  
“嘛，等有机会再打开吧。”日向拎起了袋子，笑了笑。  
“呐，日向桑，为什么会对我告白呢。”走去吃饭的过程中，狛枝突然问道。  
“……当然是因为喜、喜欢吧……”日向心虚的转过头。  
“嗯，看来我的表述方法不对呢。”狛枝歪头想了一会，说道。  
“我是想问，日向桑为什么在那种地方向我表白这件事呢。”  
“哪种地方？”日向回头看向狛枝。  
“就是在会议室结束之后啊，日向桑，那种气势汹汹的态度，如果不是表白，会被人以为是开战宣言呢。是想宣誓主权？还是说因为看见我桌子上的巧克力的数量嫉妒了？”狛枝笑着说。  
……………………  
果然还是不想让这家伙太得意——！  
日向气愤的想着。  
“其实就是开战宣言呢。”  
“诶？”狛枝对日向的话感到惊讶。  
“本来是想要挑衅来着，想着像你这种脑子奇怪的希望厨，我喜欢上已经是觉得是末日了。今天本来想要偷偷地把巧克力放到你的桌子上，什么啊，那一桌子的巧克力！又想到了程序中开始被你骗的场景，想着不能再让其他人上当受骗，就决定采用那种告白方式想让你狠狠地拒绝我了……你也不喜欢吧？那种大庭广众之下被强迫式的告白方式。”日向一口气把自己的心路历程说完了。  
“诶……”狛枝听完，停下脚步，看着日向没有回话。  
“怎么？现在后悔还来得及哦。”日向暗中握紧了拎着袋子的那只手，直视着狛枝的眼睛说道。没想到狛枝突然正面朝向自己，以为会被打，日向闭上了眼睛，却发现没有动静，睁开眼，看见狛枝面朝着自己单膝下跪，手里拿着小盒子，里面的物体闪闪发光，是戒指。  
“日向桑，我喜欢你，请和我结婚吧。”狛枝对日向说。  
“？！！！！等等、话题不是在那里吧？！”日向努力的想要找回事情进展的思路。  
“日向桑、请和我结婚。”狛枝再一次用坚定的语气重复。  
“好、好的……”被狛枝的气势压倒，日向答应了。  
狛枝站起来，从盒子中拿出戒指套在日向左手的无名指上，如释重负般的松了一口气，拉起日向戴着戒指的手，像是有什么困扰的事情一样的用手扶着额头，用沉痛的语气说道。  
“原本以为交往就暂时没有问题的，果然是不求婚就放不下心呢……”  
“诶？”  
“日向桑，你要对人告白这件事，其实早就知道了呢。那次在你和女生们制作巧克力的时候，在门口和左右田他们偷听到了。我十分的惊讶，因为从很久以前就开始喜欢你，以为在我的掌控之中就没有问题，没想到日向桑会有喜欢的人什么的。从那之后失眠到了今天，日向桑也看到了吧？原本就打算在今天对日向桑告白的，没想到会意外的收到你的告白……不管告白的原因是因为什么，收到告白我很高兴哦。但没想到就算是这样也会让日向桑不安呢……果然还是直接结婚吧，这样日向桑就跑不掉了呢。”狛枝笑着握紧了日向的手。  
“你、你在说什么……”日向的脸腾的一下变得通红。  
“无论怎样，我都没有放弃日向桑的意思哦，在你对别人告白之前抢先告白，如果喜欢上了别人我会用别的手段。嘛，从某些反方面来讲，被日向桑喜欢上真是太好了呢。日向桑，从今往后也请多多指教哦。”狛枝微笑着，举起了和日向牵着的手，十指相扣。

“你……果然是很奇怪吧……”日向红着脸心虚的撇开眼睛。

**Author's Note:**

> 日向桑真可爱，怀抱着希望勇往直前的女孩子  
> 狛枝要好好珍惜呀！


End file.
